


Heroic Heart, Villainous Head

by sarin555



Category: Bleach, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have All For One Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Multiverse, Past Abuse, Slow Build, Villain Midoriya Izuku, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarin555/pseuds/sarin555
Summary: Quirk can be strange, and horrifying. Izuku knows this very well. For his Quirk houses the souls of some of the worst individuals the multiverse had to offer — villains in all but label. Slowly, they will come and, slowly, they will corrupt. His dark mentors will turn the once heroic young boy into the greatest Villain his world has ever seen. VillainIzuku. Slowfall.
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Eri & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 26
Kudos: 62





	1. Arrival of the first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So yeah, I got this new idea that just sprung up and it is just too good to pass up. He won’t be a Villain from the beginning.
> 
> Also, the kind of villains I will put in his head will be varied. Some are sophisticated, some are comedic, some are cordial, some are psychotic, but all of them, without exception, are evil; don’t expect to see any of redeemed villains (sorry Darth Vader), righteous villains (sorry Thanos and Wamuu), reluctant villains (can’t remember one on top of my head), or even anti-Heroes (sorry Loki).
> 
> You don’t need to know any of the villains beforehand. I will give you their context within the story. Probably the reason why I don’t put this in the crossover section for FF net.

_‘Hit him_.’

Izuku heard someone say, but the only sound he could hear was the pain ringing in his ear after getting a full-face explosive blast. So where did the voice come from?

_‘That isn’t important right now. Hit him.’_

Izuku Midoriya, a four-year-old boy, looked past his fumble defensive arms to look at his blond ‘friend’ Katsuki Bakugou.

“What’s wrong, Deku?!” the explosive blond asked. “I thought you wanted to fight!”

“T-That’s not it, K-Kacchan! You can’t just bully other people!” Izuku pleaded.

_‘Do not ask an ant not to bite you. That’s idiotic. Just squash it.’_

The same voice reprimanded. This time Izuku heard it much more clearly — a male voice no doubt.

“Ha! And what can you do! You’re just a Deku!” Bakugou insulted, sparks of explosion popped in his hands, while his two goons looming in the back.

_‘Children can certainly be cruel and stupid, aren’t they?’_

Izuku began to realize that he wasn’t hallucinating or hearing things, There was a mysterious voice talking to him. He then heard something akin to a sigh.

 _‘Boy, it appeared that I am stuck inside your head, considering that I hear your every thought,’_ the voice explained, then another sighed. _‘Do you mind leaving the playground so we could discuss what is going on?’_

“B-But I can’t do that! That boy need protecting!” Izuku shouted.

“Who the Hell are you talking to Deku?!” Katsuki yelled, readying to charge again.

 _‘You do not need to talk aloud, I can hear your thought. Merely think about what you want to say,’_ the voice instructed. _‘As for the boy you said you will protect, he had already run away.’_ Izuku immediately wiped his head around and, indeed, he only saw the empty spot where the boy he tried to rescue used to be. _‘A sensible choice on his part, now that he was gone your… mission is done. We can go now.’_

“Haha! Stupid Deku! That guy just up and ran away and you didn’t even notice it!” Katsuki just laughed along with his goons.

_‘Or perhaps not, I highly doubt this ‘friend’ of you is willing to just let us leave. So I will simply repeat my previous instruction: hit him.’_

‘B-But I can’t! Th-that’s not heroic,’ Izuku replied in his mind as was instructed.

 _‘There is no ‘heroic’ or… ‘non-heroic’ about self-defence. Surely even the one so young as you can agree with that?’_ There was a short silence that was only broken when Katsuki finally ran out of patience and blasted his way toward the greenette.

“W-What do I do?!” The boy shouted, now in his full panic mode.

The ‘voice’ observed things through Izuku's eyes. The arrogant runt was rocketing toward Izuku, but it was a clumsy maneuver, much like everything that children do. Within a few milliseconds, he came up with a suitable counterattack.

 _‘Once is he upon you, drop onto your back. Make sure to keep your neck forward so your head doesn’t end up hitting the ground. Then kick or punch him in the chin. It should wind him enough. After that, run.’_ He could have come up with something better, but it must be something plausible for a four-year-old to commit — better keep it simple.

Izuku braced himself, ready to do as he was told. So when Kacchan was right in his face, he leaned away and dropped onto his back, positioning himself below the flying blond. Being used to pain from being around Bakugou, Izuku did not even flinch upon dropping onto the hard ground. Instead, he followed the next step of the plan and shot his leg forward. It made direct contact with Kacchan’s chin, but with more force than he thought he had. 

Katsuki’s Quirk immediately shut down as soon as its user went unconscious. He dropped right beside Deku.

Izuku and Katsuki’s goon only stared with wide eyes at their defeated friend. Many feelings ran through the greenette, but he had no time to think on any single one of them when the voice spoke again. _‘Hmm, another dog with a bark that is louder than its bite, but enough of that, stick to the plan and run.’_

Izuku broke out from his dumbfounded state and sprinted away, uncaring about his destination.

* * *

The greenette ended up back in the confine of his room, back at his apartment. Just a few seconds ago, he had come in, quickly greeted his mother who was busy cooking, washed his hand, and came into his room; all of which was done almost automatically.

‘Kacchan is going to be so angry tomorrow,’ Izuku thought back to his action at the playground and dread the school tomorrow.

 _‘I would not be so worry about him. Though now that we have our peace and quiet, I suppose that we can finally have our talk,’_ the voice reminded Izuku.

‘I-I-’

Izuku suddenly felt it, a pull of some sort. He didn’t know what this feeling was, but he instinctively followed it. He suddenly felt tired and within a second his head hit the pillow.

When the little boy opened his eyes again, he was greeted by a barren circular room that was roughly the size of an inside of a large restaurant.

The only light source in the room was a flat lampshade on the ceil at the centre of the chamber. It did well to highlight a lone figure in the room. The figure was sitting on a sofa in the middle of this void and staring at Izuku like he was expecting him.

“Ah, so you must be that boy,” he said with a smooth masculine voice. “Please come closer to the light, I can’t see you in the dark.” Though Izuku couldn’t properly see the man’s face, he could feel the amusement in the stranger’s voice.

Izuku timidly approached him, still looking around as if he was scared that a monster would jump out at him. He was a bit relieved that no such thing happened, but now he had the stranger to worry about.

Izuku can clearly see the man now. He got a handsome face, brown slicked-backward hair, and a piercing, if not ominous, soft brown eyes. He dressed in strange white clothing that was a mixture of traditional Japanese grab, rope, shirt and pant, but made in a… drastically different style.

“So, you must be Izuku Midoriya, I presume?” the man asked, putting on a thin smile.

“H-How do you know my name?” Then Izuku remembered he was forgetting something. “Sir?”

“Hm, so polite,” the stranger mused. “As for your question, I will get to them, but now I have a bit of a question for you.” The man's face turned serious and Izuku gulped. “Can you explain to me where I am?”

“U-Uh.” Izuku looked around, trying to find any clue for the answer to the question that was just asked of him. “I am sorry, sir, but I don’t know.” 

The brunette sighed, “I expected as much.” He stared at the greenette for a good minute before getting up from his couch. “Follow me.” He walked away and Izuku, reluctantly, followed. The boy was relieved that the adult merely walked up to the wall of the circular room. There, something rectangular reflected off the dim light of this place. “Can you see it?” Izuku nodded, though he could only barely see it with how dark the place was. He wished there was some more light here.

As if in response, all sections of the walls within the room were suddenly illuminated by the wall-mouthed lamps that weren’t there before. Even the stranger looked a little surprised. “You didn’t happen to think about wanting more light here, do you?” the man asked.

“I…I actually did, sir,” Izuku answered honestly.

“Hmm, then maybe my theory is correct, but enough of that for now. Can you read this out loud?” He pointed at a golden plaque embedded onto the grey featureless wall.

“Welcome. The following rules have been imposed upon you: 1. You are not capable of inflicting any harm upon Izuku Midoriya… that’s my name!” Izuku shouted in surprise.

“It is indeed, now pleases carried on,” the stranger urged.

“2. You are not capable of inflicting any harm upon each other… but who else is here?” Izuku wondered out loud, but quickly got back to reading off the rules. “3. This place can only be shaped and changed as Izuku Midoriya wills it. Is that why the light suddenly appeared?” Izuku asked, but the stranger only replied to him with a sigh.

“Midoriya, please concentrate on your given task,” the man reminded him, almost like a stern teacher. The greenette bowed in apology before returning to the plaque.

“4. Whatever powers you possessed in life, Izuku Midoriya shall receive them. 5. You can never lie to Izuku Midoriya or other residences. 6. If Izuku Midoriya will perish, so shall you all. 7. Abandon all hope and despair. Those are the seven iron rules. Enjoy your stay within Izuku Midoriya’s Quirk. Wait, this is my Quirk!” The boy cheered, the eerie atmosphere around him forgotten. Finally, he got his Quirk!

“I suppose you understand what ‘Quirk’ in this context means?” The man asked. His face remained stoic despite the boy's positive antics.

“Y-You don’t know what Quirk is, sir?!” Izuku asked, shocked. Just who was this man if he had never heard about Quirk even once? What rock had he been living under?!

“You seem to have forgotten that I can hear your thoughts,” the man explained casually. 

“I-I’m sorry, sir,” Izuku quickly apologized. “W-Well, Quirk is, like, something everyone gets when they are four and it gives you awesome power, like breathing fire or making explosions,” the boy tried his best to explain.

“Similar to that boy who bullied you? The one who can make an explosion out of his palm?” Izuku nodded, his gaze turned away, not wanting to admit that his best friend was bullying him. “I see, maybe they are somewhat similar to Zanpakuto?” the man whispered before raising his volume back, “and your Quirk is a part of you, correct?” The boy looked confused but slowly nodded. “What I meant was are they part of your soul? Or are they perhaps genetics?”

“Soul? Umm, I am not sure?” Religion wasn’t particularly popular anymore in the Age of Quirk. “I remember that Quirk can be passed down through DNA, though I have heard of people with sentience Quirk that act on their own before. The doctor said that ‘Quirks can sometimes become really strange and it can take a while to properly understand how they work.’” Izuku practically recited some of the words Doctor Ujiko said to him at the last check-up regarding the nature of Quirk.

“Hmm, so these powers are mainly genetics, but can, possibly, relate to the soul,” the stranger muttered to himself, his formidable mind began to race as he dwelled on this strange new ability he had stumbled upon. “Well, this is certainly a peculiar situation I have gotten myself into.” The stranger went silent as he held his hand over his mouth to contemplate further. 

“S-So my Quirk trapped you here, sir?”

“‘Trap’ isn’t the exact word I would use here considering my previous predicament. If anything,” the stranger smirked, “I would consider this an improvement.”

The stranger amused himself at the thought of his situation. While limited, this was much better than being locked up for… how long were those Central 46 sentenced him to again? Twenty thousand years if he remembered correctly. Why was he in the clothes he used to wear in Hueco Mundo again? He had no idea either, but one thing was certain. The brunette looked down at Izuku, who was staring at him in confusion as to why he was smiling.

‘This will be quite interesting,’ the man thought to himself.

“Well, I suppose we can uncover the mystery of your ‘Quirk’ together, Izuku. After all, I am living in it,” he reassured the boy with a smile; for once with some sense of genuine in it. The boy fumbled a little that the stranger used his real name. Then again, they would be seeing each other a lot from now on. “Oh, but where is my manner? I haven't even introduced myself to you yet.” He kneeled down to Izuku’s eyes level to get a better look at the boy and vice-versa. “My name is Sosuke Aizen, it is nice to meet you.”

“Y-Yes, i-its nice to meet you as well, Aizen-san,” Izuku greeted back with a polite bow.

“Oh, you don’t have to be so formal. I believe we will become an acquaintance in no time,” Aizen’s smile never left his face.

This was only a beginning of something grand, if not… villainous; a journey of darkness, hatred, and despair. 

For the ex-Captain of the Shinigami would not be the last to arrive and the innocent young boy had no idea what was to come. 

From the grim mistress to the clown prince of crime, from the one-winged angel to the prime of evil, from a priest who could feel no joy aside from others’ sufferings to a witch as vile as a serpent, they would all come and Izuku would learn from some of the worst that the multiverse had to offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A short beginning, but any more and it would feel dragged out more than it should. Also, just so you know, ‘Beyond and more’ will update around this weekend.


	2. What is a 'Villain'?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I finally finished every story in my rotation. Now this one will take priority for a little while since I usually write a few chapters for a new story before switching, but I write this because I was absolutely tired of ‘Beyond and more’. So now that I can fully focus on this, I will.
> 
> Also, there is now a Discord server where we can discuss the story. I share the server with another author, Darklogic010, the author of ‘Izuku's Time Traveling Babysitting Service’ and ‘My Green Sun Prince Academia’, along with a few others. 
> 
> Here’s the Discord, open your Discord, press ‘add a server’ then ‘join a server’, and then type this in: 25BTet3
> 
> Or if you want url: https://discord.gg/25BTet3
> 
> Beta by members of said Discord above.

“Izuku! Dinner is ready!” Inko called out and Izuku woke up from his conversation with Aizen.

_ ‘You should go to your mother for now, but keep my presence a secret. Saying you have ‘a voice in your head’ will make adults concerned for the wrong reason. Let’s wait until we figure out your Quirk first,’  _ Aizen advised.

‘F-Figuring out? Oh, right, the plaque,’ Izuku replied.

_ ‘Just go to your mother, Izuku. I need some time to think,’ _ Aizen urged.

‘R-Right.’ With that Izuku went off to have his dinner.

After he was done with his meal — saba fish and miso soup for today — he took a bath and watched a bit of television with his mother. That was when the news came on.

_ “Today at 11 AM, a bold attack by multiple Villains was carried out at the headquarter of Tokyo Metro.” _ The scene of the news reporter was changed to show a feed from a CCTV showing individuals storming through the front of a building.  _ “While the reason for this attack is still under investigation, the Pro-Heroes managed to put a stop to this heinous attack.” _

The scene then shifted again to show several Heroes burst into the building and initiated combat with the Villains. Izuku recognized them as the sidekicks at Endeavor’s agency, so he expected that it wouldn’t be long before the Number Two Hero himself would blast into the scene. Within the next second, he was proven correct when Endeavor rocketed through the glass wall and slammed into, who Izuku presumed to be, the leader of the Villains.

_ “Endeavor, and his sidekicks had managed to subdue the Villains before handing custody over to the police.” _

_ ‘Is this the ‘Quirks’ that you have told me about?’ _ Aizen’s voice suddenly rang in his mind.

‘Y-Yeah! That’s the Number Two Hero, Endeavor! His Quirk let him create and use fire!’ Izuku quickly answered. ‘You can see what I see, Aizen-san?’

_ ‘Yes, I can. I thought I have told you that already? Well, no matter. Can you elaborate more on him being a ‘Pro-Hero’? And what kind of ranking are we talking about?’ _

‘U-Uh, well.’ Izuku took a few seconds to gather his thoughts. ‘Pro-Heroes are people who help and protect other people.’ Aizen was about to point out that that was, indeed, the definition of the word ‘hero’ and that was not what he was looking for, but then Izuku continued. ‘B-But you have to go through the training process and Hero School. After that, you will have to get a license, getting experience under older Pro-Heroes, helping people, and, um-’

“Oh, Izuku,” the boy’s mother suddenly spoke up. “You’re mumbling again,” she giggled at her son's antics. Izuku, for his part, blinked a few times before his face turned tomato red.

“I-I-I’m sorry, mom!” Izuku quickly apologized.

“That’s fine, honey. Are you talking about Endeavor? It’s good that you like a lot of Heroes beside All Might,” Inko complimented before returning her focus to the television. 

_ ‘It appears you have a problem,’ _ Aizen commented. For someone who was so careful to safeguard his secrets and took care not to even let a hint of his true personality slip out, it did not sit well with the former Shinigami Captain to see a person speak what was on their mind so blatantly for no good reason. ‘ _ Your own thoughts should be well-kept and well-guarded. You need to learn to keep your thoughts focused while acting accordingly to the current social situation.’ _

‘I-I’m really sorry, Aizen-san.’

_ ‘Never mind that, you’re merely a child after all. Now, what were you saying?’  _ Aizen dismissed, while urging the boy to continue. 

‘O-Oh, right, so you have to do a lot of stuff before you are allowed to become a Pro-Hero. A-As for the ranking, it’s a ranking of all Pro-Hero based on how popular they are and how many bad guys they beat. A-And the Number One Hero is ‘All Might’!’ Izuku yelled in his mind with excitement.

Aizen, however, remained silent as he started to piece things together what these Pro-Heroes really were.

_ ‘So you’re saying that this ranking is not based on raw power or merit of each of these ‘Pro-Heroes’, but rather on how popular they are and how many people, regardless of how weak or strong, they have imprisoned?’ _ Aizen asked with a hint of dismissal in his tone.

‘W-Well, you need a lot of power to save a lot of people and take down Villains, right? A-And the more people you save, the more popular you become. I-I think that’s how it works?’

Aizen considered Izuku’s words for a few minutes before having to remind himself that he was talking with a child. The fact that he managed to get this much cohesive information was already quite a feat on the boy’s part. The greenette had certainly possessed a substantial level of intelligence; after all, he did not need to simplify any of his questions to the four-year-old boy — granted he had already simplified them but he was glad he didn’t need to water them down further. Midoriya’s statement about why popularity and power would correlate wasn’t bad speculation either — power did tend to attract people to ‘worship’ someone or something that possessed said power. 

Still, Aizen sensed there were a lot more to these ‘Pro-Heroes’. He would have to wait to get a better grasp on the concept; they were certainly beyond normal law enforcers from the look of things.

_ ‘I see,’  _ Sosuke replied. 

‘Y-Yeah, they are really amazing, aren’t they? The Pro-Heroes are so cool! I mean have you seen what Endeavor did back there?! His fire is so amazing!’

Aizen resisted an urge to chuckle. If one had ever witnessed the searing heat and the scorching flame that was Yamamoto Genryūsai’s Zanpakutō, no flame, whether in this or the next life, could ever compare to that — this ‘Endeavor’s’ fire was more akin to a dimming matchstick in comparison to Yamamoto’s blazing pyre that reached the heaven.

_ ‘You sound like you want to be a Pro-Hero?’ _ Aizen decided to humor the boy.

‘Of course, it’s mine and everyone’s dream!’

That genuinely piqued Aizen’s interest. 

_ ‘Everyone? As in every kid at your kindergarten?’ _

‘Yeah! Everyone wants to be a Hero! Just like All Might! He helped and inspired me to do that as well!’

‘No,’ Aizen thought. It was fortunate that Izuku could not hear his thoughts, unlike him who could hear everything in the boy’s mind.

It didn’t take the Transcendent Being long to finally understand the direction the boy’s life was heading in. Aizen refused to be bound to a brainwashed idealist. Naive like his old lieutenant he could take, but not someone who could only dream without acknowledging the reality; choosing to ignore the cruelty of the world was different from being oblivious to it — and he disliked the former.

_ ‘And can they?’ _ Aizen asked nonchalantly. He understood that Izuku was a child, but he would not allow the boy to grow up being filled with nothing but stupid dreams — because the boy was now his host. Whether he liked it or not, he would now be in here for the foreseeable future so he better make sure his conversation partner was bearable at the very least. Back to the issue at hand, however.  _ ‘Can you all become a Hero?’ _

‘E-Eh,’ Izuku wasn’t sure how to respond to that question.

_ ‘How many friends do you have in the kindergarten?’ _

‘F-Friends, uh, um.’

Aizen recalled that blond who bullied the boy and quickly deduced from Izuku’s hesitation that, perhaps, his host wasn’t exactly a sociable child.

_ ‘Hmm, no, better yet, how many kids are in your kindergarten?’ _ The Ex-Shinigami Captain quickly changed his wording.

‘U-Uh, a-about forty, w-with five teachers,’ Izuku answered.

_ ‘And how many of them do you think will go on to stand alongside the Number One? How many of you have the willpower to go through all the processes of becoming a Hero and emerge successfully? How many of you will ever reach the top one-hundred Pro-Heroes? How many of you would survive dealing with these ‘Villains’, like those shown in that news? How many of you can become a Hero?’  _ Aizen finished. He made sure to keep a calm and soothing tone so as to not aggravate the boy. If Izuku were to act out of the ordinary, the mother would notice and he did not want to be revealed, not yet.

The Ex-Shinigami Captain waited, looking forward to Izuku’s answer.

‘...I don’t know.’ The boy’s answer made Sosuke sighed. Perhaps he was expecting too much from a child. ‘B-But, I-I know I can.’ Aizen lifted an eyebrow.

_ ‘How can you?’ _

Izuku hesitated, but he finally spoke. ‘B-Because I have you.’ Izuku gave a pregnant pause. ‘Y-You’re part of my Quirk, Aizen-san. I-I know that sounds strange, but now that I have a Quirk I can actually use it to become a Hero. With your help, Aizen-san, I can be a Hero.’

Aizen Sōsuke, the Ex-Captain of the Gotei Thirteen, the Ruler of Hueco Mundo, the Transcendent Being, one of the most feared beings in the Soul Society, the man who had tricked the God, was baffled. It didn’t take him long to understand what Izuku was saying and, when he did, he could not help but laugh out loud, startling Izuku.

_ ‘Are you saying you will use me as a stepping stone to achieving your dream?’ _ Aizen said through his laughter. To become a tool to the four-year-old boy was ridiculous, and to have that said boy openly admit it was even more so.

‘E-Eh!? N-No, I-I w-was just-’

_ ‘There’s no need to be modest or holding back, Izuku. You are merely stating facts. I am indeed stuck here as part of your Quirk, and it is probably within your every right to use me, either my advice or my power, as your own.’ _

The thought of being exploited by a being  _ so much _ beneath him intrigued the Ex-Shinigami Captain. Even though he did not have a choice on the matter, that did not make it any less interesting. 

The boy was a mix of a lot of traits: intelligent, polite, shy, enduring, and, if pushed in the right direction, ambitious. Of course, his good-hearted nature was very much evidenced as well, considering he was reluctant to put up a fight against those bullies until Aizen came along — though at least the greenette wasn’t a pacifist.

It would be interesting to see what kind of person Izuku would turn out to be with him around. It was a fact that children were influenced by the adults in their surroundings. Since he would be with Izuku for, possibly, a long time, the boy would inevitably take after some aspects of him.

As far as he knew, this was an entirely new world to him. For as far as he knew, super-powered individuals did not make up the majority of the Human World population from where he came from. He had heard the theory that it was possible to fall into other far-off dimensions if a Shinigami was not careful in their travel between the realms, especially if one were to stray from the known paths. Aizen had a hunch that he ended up somewhere entirely separate from Soul Society, but that would need to be proven later and if it was true then the ‘how’ would be a new question.

For now, though, Izuku was probably his only ‘entertainment’, so he would make the best out of the boy. The Transcendent Being was also wondering about a certain rule on the plaque. 

‘A-Aizen-san! I-I really didn’t mean it like that!’ Izuku tried to deny Sosuke’s interpretation of his statement.

_ ‘Like I said Izuku, it is not a matter of morality or what you or I want. It’s a fact. Do you remember what the plaque inside your mind stated? The so-called ‘the Seven Iron Rules’? Specifically the fourth one.’ _

Izuku recalled. ‘Rule four said that whatever powers you have will I be able to use them, right?’

_ ‘Correct. It is a  _ fact  _ that I am part of your Quirk. As you have seen in the news, Quirks is merely a tool for people to use. So, as I said before, go on ahead, I wouldn’t mind letting you borrow my power.’ _ Aizen paused to let the boy take it all in. Sensing some hesitation, the Ex-Shinigami Captain decided to nudge the boy a little. _ ‘Would you like to know what my power is, Izuku?’ _

‘O-Okay,’ the boy replied, a little excited.

_ ‘How much do you understand about the concept of hypnosis?’ _

* * *

“Where is that stupid Deku,” Katsuki mumbled as he sat with other kids at their kindergarten.

After what happened yesterday, Katsuki would like to hammer home a few points to that green-haired bastard about what would happen for kicking him in the face. He had waited for Deku since morning, but even as the roll call started there was still no sign of Deku. Katsuki sighed, guess the coward was too scared to be here.

“Masaru?” the teacher called.

“Here!”

“Mihiro?”

“Here, ma’am!”

“Midoriya?”

“Here!”

Katsuki sharply turned his head and, lo and behold, Deku was sitting there among the crowd as normal. The blond boy had to do a double-take. 

‘Deku was here all along and I didn’t notice?! How!?’ the blond thought.

Judging from everyone else's reaction, no one seemed to think Izuku was out of place, so he definitely didn’t appear out of the thin air. So why didn’t he see Deku up until now? 

Katsuki just shook his head. He’s probably just thinking too much into this. Maybe he was careless or Deku had only just arrived. 

Whatever. 

He could just walk up to Deku any other time whenever he wanted.

* * *

“Goddammit! Where is he?!” Katsuki screamed and frantically looked around, earning a curious look from other kids and frowns from the parents at such a rude boy.

Throughout the day, he tried to confront Izuku, but he could never seem to catch him. It was as if he kept disappearing out of his vision, but no one else seemed to get the same impression. The teacher didn’t seem to think that he had disappeared and other kids acted like the greenette wasn’t absent; heck, even his two goons told him they still see Deku in the crowd so why couldn’t he!

…had that bastard finally got his Quirk? Had he been using it on him? Had he been using it  _ only  _ on him? No, that was unlikely. If Deku got a Quirk, he would have told everyone by now — he was the only one left in the entire kindergarten that didn’t have a Quirk, there was no way he would keep it a secret.

Plus, how the fuck would Deku know how to use his Quirk so quickly in just a short span of time? He was still Quirkless yesterday.

The blond just rubbed the back of his head. Maybe that hit yesterday was harder than he thought.

* * *

‘That was amazing Aizen-san!’ Izuku cheered. Right now he was sitting on a bench in a quiet park, his backpack set beside him on his seat.

Throughout the entire day, he had been using Aizen’s power, ‘Kyōka Suigetsu’, the ability to hypnotize and completely alter the perception of the target, fooling all five senses. His first test was, of course, to hypnotize Kacchan into not seeing him when he arrived this morning. The way to use ‘Suigetsu’ was to let people see him when he activated his power with their own eyes at least once. Afterward, they would fall for the illusion every time he used his Quirk. 

With some practice in timing, Izuku let Kacchan catch a glimpse of him when he arrived and immediately unleashed his power. It felt as if… he had reached into himself, perhaps his soul, and pulled something out before holding it in his chest. That's when he knew Kyōka Suigetsu was in effect. After that, he merely focused, and the blond seemed oblivious to his presence. He even walked up to him and waved his hand, but Bakugou didn’t respond.

At Aizen’s warning, however, Izuku made sure to let everyone else see him most of the time — except Kacchan who he hid from nearly all the time. If he wasn’t careful, he would expose that he had a Quirk. While he wanted to announce to the world that he had finally got his Quirk, Aizen insisted that he should keep quiet for now.

Despite keeping his power a secret, Izuku kept experimenting with his Kyōka Suigetsu: he fooled a boy into putting a block into the wrong slot that wasn’t its shape, but thought that he did it correctly; he tricked the teacher into giving him extra dessert while giving one of Kacchan’s goons extra veggie along with tricking that said goon’s into believing he got a normal meal (he even ate the extra veggie like he was eating dessert!); and, lastly, he tricked everyone that there was a bird flying into the room when in reality there was nothing there, he even made it peck one of the teachers once to test if the teacher would feel it, and they did! 

Each experiment tested each aspect of Kyōka Suigetsu: the blocks tested the sense of sight and touch; the food switch experimented with the sense of smell and taste, which must be correlated or else there would be a faulty logic that could break the illusion; the fake bird showed Suigetsu’s ability to fool the sense of hearing and touch, mainly the fact that his teacher could feel the pecking.

Suffice to say, this power was amazing.

‘I can’t believe I did all that! I would get in so much trouble! I mean, not as bad as that time Kacchan blew up a table, but still!’ To say that Izuku was mesmerized by his newfound power would be an understatement.

_ ‘I glad you like it. I must say, you are pretty smart to get a basic of my Zanpakutō’s ability this quick.’  _ Aizen was honestly a little impressed, the boy reminded him a lot of Ichigo Kurosaki in terms of potential, and the fact that he got to influence both of them from a young age brought a smile to his face. This might be a more interesting experience than he had predicted.

‘Say, Aizen-san, does this Quirk have any weaknesses?’ Izuku asked.

Sosuke nodded. The boy wasn’t so easy to get carried away by his own power, good. 

_ ‘Well, the obvious one is that a person you wish to put under illusion must see you the moment you activated Kyōka Suigetsu. As I had warned you, it can be tricky to activate and a blind person is essentially immune. Another major flaw is the faulty logic that I told you about. At the end of the day, what Suigetsu created is an extremely potent and realistic illusion, but an illusion nonetheless. For instance, you make a person see an apple as a banana. However, when they touch the fruit and you don’t fool their sense of touch, they would feel the wrong shape in their hand and the recipient will be aware they are in an illusion,’  _ Aizen explained.

_ ‘But what you must be really careful about is to never let the person you wish to hypnotize touch you. As long as they made physical contact with you, you cannot use Suigetsu on them. In combination with how this power activates, it can be risky if you are not careful. There is also a way someone under the illusion can sense you, which will result in them attacking and breaking the hypnosis by touching you. Though I honestly doubt that anyone here can sense you while under your power, I still want you to be aware,’ _ Sosuke concluded.

‘I-I see.’ Izuku felt intimidated by the rather fatal weaknesses but quickly realized something. ‘Whoa, then you must be amazing to have mastered something this difficult, Aizen-san.’

_ ‘It wasn’t easy, but nothing is beyond my capability.’ _

Izuku suddenly became quiet. Something Aizen said earlier made him think. He said he doubted that anyone ‘here’ could sense Izuku while he was using Suigetsu, but where was ‘here’? Come to think of it… Aizen-san also had no clue what a Quirk was until their meeting yesterday. Just who was he?

In his mind, the Ex-Shinigami Captain smiled. It looked like the upcoming conversation would be very interesting, to say the least. 

After a long silence, Izuku finally mustered up the courage. ‘Umm, Aizen-san, if you don’t mind me asking. Where are you from?’ the greenette asked. 

_ ‘That’s a long story that will take some time to tell. How about you head home for now before we continue with this? Maybe do your homework as well?’ _

‘Oh, okay,’ Izuku agreed and left the park.

* * *

By the time he remembered to ask about Aizen’s story, he was already in his bed — ready to sleep.

‘Umm, Aizen-san a-about where you come from…’

_ ‘Yes, I am wondering when you will remember that. Now just go to sleep, we can talk in here.’ _

Izuku closed his eyes. Familiar tiredness overtook him and soon he slipped back into his Quirk. When he reopened his eyes, he was back in the darkroom that housed his guest.

“Ah, it is good to see you in person again, Izuku,” Aizen greeted from his sofa. “Come, sit. As I said, this will take a while.” The brunette gestured at the empty space beside him on the sofa. Izuku quickly did as he was instructed and took a comfy spot on the sofa. Aizen leaned back, relaxing.

“Tell me, Izuku. Do you believe in life after death?” Sosuke began.

“Uh, you mean Heaven and Hell?” 

“Something like that.”

“W-Well, I don’t really think they exist,” Izuku answered. “I mean if it does then how would Quirks exist? Gods or God doesn’t make Quirks, right?”

“Hmm, with how your world operates, it is probably difficult to imagine something ‘supernatural’ like the afterlife exists,” Aizen noted.

“Wait,  _ my  _ world?” the greenette quickly noticed the keyword to their conversation.

“Would you believe me if I said that I am, very likely, come from another dimension?” The Ex-Shinigami Captain asked. Izuku could only stare back at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. “I predicted as much.”

“B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-BUT H-”

“How?” Aizen finished it for him. “My people have means to transport ourselves between a few dimensions. We usually never venture beyond what we know and familiar with, but there is a theory that if you go off into unexplored territory you might end up in another reality entirely.”

“S-So is that how you g-got here?” Izuku asked, calming down a little.

“I honestly do not know either. I may know of the possibility of crossing into another reality, but the chances of success are slim, and I do not have a memory of ever doing so. To conclude, despite being able to say for certain that I am now in a different reality, I have no idea how I end up here.”

There was a silence between the two.

“...you are not… making this up, right?” Izuku asked. The Transcendent Being merely pointing his thumb at the plaque, still bolting to the wall. “Ah, right, you can’t lie to me.”

“Hmm.” Sosuke decided to test something. “I am a good p-” His mouth suddenly stopped. A mysterious force suddenly took control of him. He tried to regain control of his vocal and facial muscles, but it was futile. He was quickly forced to correct his words. “I am not a good person.”

“E-EH?! W-What do you mean by that?!” Izuku panicked at the sudden statement. 

“I was merely testing to see how rule number five will be imposed. I should have expected something like this I suppose,” Aizen mused as he clenched his jaw.

“B-But what do you mean when you say that you’re not a good person?”

“Ah, that, yes, it is tied to my story, you see. Now, I was at the part where I ask if you believe in the afterlife, correct?” Izuku nodded. “Well, I just so happen to come from one such afterlife. It’s called Soul Society, a place where souls go after the person died and where the Shinigami dwells.”

“Shinigami?! As in the people who take care of the souls of the dead?! The soul reaper?!” Izuku’s eyes were practically sparkling.

“Yes, though I haven’t done any of that basic duty since I have attained the rank of a Captain. In any event, as you might have guessed, I am a Shinigami.”

“Whoa! That’s so cool!” Izuku said in awe.

“Trust me, there is nothing to be amazed about.” Aizen’s expression turned serious. The way he explained his journey to Izuku would be pivotal in shaping the boy’s opinion of him. “Izuku. How would you feel if the world never changed?” The Ex-Shinigami Captain asked. “How would you feel living in the world where, at the very top of it, there is nothing? How would you feel knowing that every bad thing and good thing that ever comes into existence is nothing short of an accident? How would you feel if even though someone could take control of the world, no one is allowed to do so out of fear?” Izuku could feel a sudden pressure in the air, coming from Aizen. “How would you feel if you knew of a way to change the world, but no one would let you?”

Izuku was silent and looked down at the ground. He didn’t know how to answer that.

“That was how I felt when I was with the Shinigami. I had discovered that our supposed supreme ruler was nothing but a corpse that was put on a throne to keep everything running the way it was supposed to be. It… angered me.” Aizen balled his hand into a fist. “To be taking orders from a dead thing. To be living in a static, never-changing world. I couldn’t live with that.” Sosuke exhaled before leaning back and trying to relax his posture. “So, I put all my effort into researching a way that I could be the one on that throne instead. It took me many centuries, since, as you might have guessed, we Shinigami are ageless, and went through many trials and turbulences. Eventually, when the time was right, I acted. I betrayed the Shinigami, forged my own army, and challenged the very authority of the world itself.” Aizen smiled with a mixture of pride and sadness. “Alas, despite being so close to my goal, I failed. Someone, who possessed the same level of intelligence as I have, managed to outmaneuver me and seal me away in a prison. I was supposed to spend roughly twenty thousand years in there, but suddenly,” he turned to look at Izuku and smiled, “here I am.”

A new oppressing silence reigned in the air. Aizen merely waited for the boy to process all of that. Even if Izuku was smarter than most children, he was still a kid; a long and complex story like this would even take adults some time to process. 

“A-Aizen-san…” Izuku finally began. He paused to swallow saliva to moist his throat. “A-Are you… a Villain?” The greenette asked and hoped that he would not regret it.

“My actions were, without a doubt, questionable and outright evil at times.” He recalled his old lieutenant, Momo Hinamori. He almost smiled. How could he not toy with someone like that? She was so naive, so loyal, and so  _ blind _ . “I won’t deny that, at times, I have taken things too far rather than merely rebelling against the authority, yet despite all of that I refused to be labeled as a ‘Villain’ as your world has put it.”

Izuku’s fear diminished and was overtaken by childish curiosity. “W-What do you mean?”

“Tell me, what makes someone a ‘Villain’?”

“I-I… They are someone who breaks the laws?” 

“No matter where you go, there are always these minor laws that will likely get you scolded by the authorities but are never taken seriously. Would you consider people who litter or who park their vehicle in the wrong place a Villain?

“N-No! Of course not!” Izuku quickly agreed and rethought what made a Villain. “They attack and hurt innocent people.” This time the greenette was sure he got it right, but Sosuke continued to prove him wrong.

“And what about the soldiers? Or the law enforcer? There are times when the innocent are hurt by their action, yet they are not called Villains.”

“T-That’s because…” Izuku went silent. He no longer knew how to answer this question, so he settled for staring silently at the ground.

“You have always assumed that a Villain is the ‘bad guys’, but, in reality, you only know who is and who isn’t a Villain by what you are told. Even if my actions are evil that does not mean there are no angles or reason behind it or other sides of me that break away from the expected ‘villainy’. To reduce everything a person is down to being only a ‘good guy’ or a ‘bad guy’ is the greatest insult to the entire existence of that person. To be labeled as something and have your whole life be wrapped around that label without a chance to challenge it is also evil in and of itself.”

“...but… Villains… do a lot of bad things.” Izuku was at a wit's end on how to argue, but one must expect that from a four-year-old, and Aizen seemed to be aware of this as well. 

“Perhaps, and perhaps they must be stopped. Yet… here I am, giving you my power and helping you master it. I am not denying that I am  _ not _ a good person, Izuku, but I want you to understand that merely making me just a ‘Villain’ is something I don’t want to happen. If you are in my shoes, do you not want to change the world into something more wonderful rather than just leaving it to the broken system that did nothing to improve it?” Aizen gave a pause to let the boy think. “Understanding something can be more complicated than it appears, and the world is always full of complications. I want you to reserve your judgment until it is an appropriate time to pass it down.” Aizen rested his hand on Izuku’s shoulder. The boy lifted his face up to look at the hand that was gently laid on him before glancing at the Ex-Shinigami Captain’s face. Sosuke offered him a smile. “Can you do that for me?”

“I-I… I think I can. I-I mean, you did help me and taught me about your power,” Midoriya admitted. “S-So… you are not all… bad, I guess.”

“Thank you,” the Transcendent Being said. 

Izuku tried to muster up a smile, but, in his heart, he knew, no matter how much he agreed with everything Aizen had just said, that there was now a villain living inside of him.

As for the Ex-Captain, he was pleased with how their talk went. The fact that Izuku was willing to acknowledge him not merely as an evil person, but as a complex human being with angles was pleasing.

Now, Aizen was sure that the coming years would be very interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I will try to give a context of fandoms the villains originate from so as to not confuse people who weren’t from that fandom.


End file.
